Staying in the Raining Day
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: Today is was a rainy day. Misaki stay on the sideline as she watched the falling water droplets make the air cool and environment calmly. The wind also makes her feel a bit chilled by evaporating any moisture on her skin. She was wondering when the rain will stop.


KaiSaki fanfic : Staying in the Raining Day

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Teen / Romance

Rate : K+

* * *

><p>Today is was a rainy day. Misaki stay on the sideline as she watched the falling water droplets make the air cool and environment calmly. The wind also makes her feel a bit chilled by evaporating any moisture on her skin. She was wondering when the rain will stop. She feel like her body began to freeze because of the raining was washing over her school uniform.<p>

Misaki did bring an umbrella with her but she kinder accidentally left at her school desk. When she about to go back to her school the rain was begin to fall. Well, and there from the beginning of her story here... alone... in the raining day...

The rain was getting heavier but she didn't move an inch in her spot and even that, she didn't hear footsteps approach. There was a boy with spiky brown hair who wore the Hitsue High School's uniform now standing right next to her.

"Tokura?" he said as she turned her head towards the voice was called her name.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" she asked. Kai saw her as she kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"I'm just passing by..." he replied. He was a mess, his trousers soaking wet and even his hair plastered against his forehead.

"Oh, I see..."

Misaki know that Kai properly from the park and ran over here until he gone all wet and muddy as she saw a muddy line on his shoes. She could imagine that he will be running around and find some shelter. It's could be worse, if the vehicle was driven fast as it through the puddle causing pedestrians to be splashed though him when he's passing by. Misaki actually chuckled as it came out almost immediately. She quickly covered her laugh with her hand on her mouth.

"What so funny, Tokura? Can to share with me too?" Kai raised an eyebrow as he gazed at her.

"No! No! It's was... nothing..." she answered with a bit of shock. Before they knew it there was a thunderstorm are coming from the dark clouds and it also about to strike without a warning. _Boom!_

Misaki mostly shock because of the lightning has hit the ground earlier. Suddenly she jumping onto his chest.

"Hey!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm a bit jumped... I meant shocked when I heard a thunderstorm just now..." she said as she rubbing her sore face.

"You know, I heard when someone lying they may be struck by lightning by now..." Kai smirked as his eyes closed.

Misaki seemed mostly cautious. Closing her eyes for a moment, with silent screams inside her mind. She really want to strangling him up right by now. As she didn't realize, there was another lightning strikes as she jumped into his chest again.

"Ah!" she screamed. Suddenly she blushed as she turned and walked away from him. She felt her heart beating faster in her chest and she didn't know why. But it's a good thing though, because there no need to worry about her shivering, right?

"Gezz, Tokura. I didn't know you're a fear of lightning..." he said.

"I already told you that I'm a bit shocked when I heard a thunderstorm just now!" she answered as she tried to hide her blush. He watched her reaction as he put his blazer over her head for covered her from the rain. "Hey!"

"Just hold my blazer for awhile, will you?" he said.

Misaki watched Kai, a bit perplexed by his actions. She thought she was delusion as she saw Kai was smile... way out of the blue. She staring at him a bit too much as she looks away doubtfully. He stared at her, knowing with certainty.

"Maybe we better go some way saver than here..." she preferred.

"Sure... but you better be careful or you may fall down on the floor." he said.

"I know that... but..."

"But what?"

"Thanks for the blazer, it's pretty covered me much..."

"No problem... Let's go..." he said. He reached up and squeezed her hand as they running slowly at the sideline when there was the roof above them. Misaki blushed and blushed again as response to shy and embarrassing. She knew he didn't realize that he holding her hand like a couple of love birds... was running together... in the middle of the raining day...


End file.
